zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow to jedna z głównych antagonistek występujących w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, pojawiająca się jako główna antagonistka Sezonu 8 oraz jako jedna z trzech głównych antagonistów Sezonu 9 (wraz z Lordem Tirekiem and Królową Chrystalis). Cozy jest dawną asystentką Twilight Sparkle i jej najlepsza uczennica, dawną przyjaciółką Znaczkowej Ligi i Young Six oraz protegowaną Tireka, z którą później dzielił celę w Tartarze. Pomimo bycia radosną, uroczą, słodką i przyjacielską pegazicą, która z radością zawierała przyjaźnie z innymi stworzeniami w Szkole Przyjaźni w Ponyville, tak naprawdę miała ona o wiele mroczniejszy motyw tuż przed ujawnieniem się w finale Sezonu 8. W angielskiej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyła jej Sunni Westbrook. W polskiej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyła jej Magdalena Herman-Urbańska. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Cozy jest małą Pegazicą o różowej sierści, kasztanowych oczach oraz ogonie i grzywą w kolorze cyjanu, które udekorowane są białą przepaską z kokardą. Ma też białe piegi na policzkach. Jej znaczkiem jest pomarańczowo-brązowa szachowa wieża. Po użyciu Zaczarowanego Dzwonu aby stać się alikornem, Cozy Glow otrzymała większe skrzydła wraz z rogiem oraz białą tarczę na klatce piersiowej. Osobowość Przy jej pierwszym wystąpieniu, Cozy zachowuje się jak mała, urocza, niewinna, życzliwa i naiwna pegazica. Podczas rozmów ze Znaczkową Ligą ciągle okazuje swoje zmartwienie i strach przed wyrzuceniem ze Szkoły Przyjaźni z powodu braku wiedzy na temat przyjaźni oraz wielki podziw i szacunek wobec Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółek. Po zostaniu asystentką przyjaźni Twilight, Cozy zaczęła pokazywać swoją pewność siebie oraz współczucie wobec innych, które pozwoliło jej mieć wpływ na całe grono uczniowskie szkoły. Jednak, z powodu pewnych widocznych znaków w jej zachowaniu, całe jej zachowanie było tylko zasłoną dla jej tajemniczego celu, który został oficjalnie potwierdzony w finale sezonu 8. Jak zostało przewidziane, cała jej gra była tylko po to aby ukryć jej prawdziwą naturę czyli samolubnego, manipulacyjnego, despotycznego i socjopatycznego bachora, który jest w stanie zrobić wszystko byle by dostać to co chce. W przeciwieństwie do innych czarnych charakterów, które uważały, że przyjaźń to zwykły przejaw słabości nie mający żadnych wartości, Cozy Glow wie jaką moc ma w sobie przyjaźń poprzez naukę w Szkole Przyjaźni Twilight. Niestety, Cozy wpadła w taką obsesję na punkcie tej "mocy", że zupełnie zignorowała prawdziwe aspekty przyjaźni. Z tego powodu postrzegała przyjaźń jako narzędzie, które można wykorzystać do własnych celów, wierząc, że im więcej przyjaciół będzie posiadać tym "potężniejsza" będzie. Cozy była w stanie zdradzić każdego nawet jeśli był to jej bliski przyjaciel, pobierała nauki u największego złoczyńcy w historii Equestrii a nawet była w stanie kompletnie zniszczyć swój świat i dom; tylko po to aby zostać dyrektorką Szkoły Twilight gdyż wierzyła, że to pozwoli jej zdobyć jeszcze więcej przyjaciół i stać się jeszcze bardziej "potężną". Cozy nie miała też szacunku do Twilight i jej przyjaciółek, nigdy nie biorąc sobie ich słów i lekcji do serca a nawet gardząc elementami przyjaźni wierząc, że sama może zdobyć więcej przyjaciół bez ich pomocy. Dodatkowo Cozy pokazywała oznaki wrogości rasowej i uprzedzenia wobec stworzeń innych niż kucyki, mówiąc obraźliwe i zgryźliwe komentarze wobec Young Six dodając, że przyjaźń nigdy nie była w ich naturze. Nawet kiedy jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane i została wtrącona do Tartaru za swoje występki, Cozy miała już nowy plan by zdobyć moc poprzez "przyjaźń", zaczynając od swojego kompana w więzieniu: Lordem Tirekiem. W odcinku Początek Końca, Cozy ciągle próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z Tirekiem ale ten wiedział jej prawdziwe zamiary gdyż pegazica chciała z niego zrobić podwładnego. Gdy Grogar przywołał ją wraz z innymi antagonistami do swojej kryjówki aby połączyć siły i opanować całą Equestrię, Cozy jest zachwycona tym pomysłem, chociaż Królowa Chrysalis i Tirek nie są zbytnio podekscytowani. Cozy próbuje namówić ich by pracować razem ale bez większego rezultatu. Często gdy Cozy się czegoś boi lub czuje się zagrożona często chowa się za Tirekiem co pokazuje, że mu ufa. W odcinku Wrogoprzyjaciele, Cozy Glow ciągle demonstruje swoją nieuczciwość ogłaszając, że Grogar kazał jej mieć na wszystko oko jednak Tirek i Chrystalis od razu zauważyli jej przekręty. Cozy czuje się też dumna z byciem czarnym charakterem oraz pokazuje swoją nienawiść do Twilight i jej przyjaciółek gdyż śpiewa piosenkę o tym w jaki sposób czarne charaktery powinny pracować ze sobą aby bohaterowie cierpieli największe katusze. W tym odcinku pokazane jest, że Cozy bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew i staje się sfrustrowana gdy inni nie robią tego czego chce - tak jak wtedy gdy Rusty Bucket odmówił jej przejścia na szczyt góry nawet jeśli zostali "przyjaciółmi". Po połączeniu sił i zdobyciu Zaczarowanego Dzwonka, Cozy Glow, Chrystalis i Tirekiem postanowili zdradzić Grogara. W odcinku The Summer Sun Setback, pokazane jest, że Cozy Glow nie ma szacunku wobec tradycji i świąt jej własnego gatunku oraz czuje wielką radość kiedy może je psuć i skłócać ze sobą innych dla czystej frajdy i satysfakcji. Umiejętności Będąc małą Pegazicą, Cozy Glow nie ma żadnych widocznych cech fizycznych poza możliwością latania, więc musi używać swojej inteligencji i charyzmy aby osiągać swoje cele. Cozy użyła swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego i słodkiego charakteru aby manipulować Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Znaczkową Ligę aby tańczyli tak jak ona im zagra. Cozy jest świetnym kłamcą i oszustką gdyż udało jej się przekonać Znaczkową Ligę, że potrzebuje pomocy w nauce gdzie w rzeczywistości celowo oblewała testy oraz udawała poczucie winy gdy przyznała się do winy. Z takimi umiejętnościami, Cozy skutecznie zmieniła całe grono uczniowskie w szkole Twilight we własną armię pozbawioną rozumu ślepo wierząc, że Cozy jest doskonałą przywódczynią. Pegazica jest też na tyle sprytna, że od razu poczuje gdy ktoś próbuje ją oszukać - tak jak w przypadku gdy Znaczkowa Liga próbowała odwrócić jej uwagę, to ta zamknęła ja w schowku. Dzięki korespondowaniu z Tirekiem, Cozy posiadła wiedzę na temat sześciu potężnych i magicznych artefaktów, których użyła aby wyssać całą magię z Equestrii i wysłać ją do innego wymiaru. W odcinku The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow była w stanie otworzyć zamek używając spinki aby włamać się do Archiwów Canterlotu wraz z Tirekiem i Chrysalis, co sugeruje, że ma doświadczenie jako złodziejka. W odcinku The Ending of the End, Cozy użyła Zaczarowanego Dzwonu na sobie aby zmienić się w alikorna co spowodowało, że otrzymała takie same cechy jak alikorny wraz ze wzmocnioną magią. Wystąpienia Sezon 8 *Nowe w Szkole *Kwestia Zasad (cameo) *Świąteczne Tradycje (cameo) *Uniwersytet Przyjaźni *Droga do Przyjaźni (cameo) *Miejsce dla Rockhoofa (cameo) *Korzenie Prawdy *Szkoła w Opałach - Część 1 *Szkoła w Opałach - Cześć 2 Sezon 9 *Początek Końca - Część 1 *Początek Końca - Część 2 *Pamięć Drzewa (wspomniana) *Taka Jak Jak (wspomniana) *Wrogoprzyjaciele *The Summer Sun Setback *The Ending of the End - Part 1 *The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cytaty Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:My Little Pony Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Antropomorficzne postacie Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Nieletni przestępcy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych